Friend
by A. Kirklandie
Summary: Apa ada teman yang saling mengucap rindu dan cinta? Dan, apa benar kita hanya sebatas itu? High school AU! Wkwk sekali. Random seperti biasanya. Siap-siap obat mata, minna. Enjoy! Oh iya. #prayforsurabaya-sidoarjo.
1. Chapter 1

_Memangnya ada "teman" yang saling mengucap kata "rindu" dan "cinta"?_

* * *

 **Friend**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama**

 **Warning(s) : too many as always**

 **Harap siapkan obat mata jangan lupa**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sebenarnya kau ada hubungan apa sih dengan kapten basket SMA kita?"

"Ya, ya, semenjak kita masih kelas 10, kalian sering terlihat bersama. Jangan-jangan, diam-diam, kalian pacaran ya?"

Mikasa hanya menatap datar Sasha dan Krista yang tiba-tiba menginterogasinya. Reaksi Ymir yang ikut berkumpul bersama 3 gadis itupun sama, hanya diam dan menikmati kentang gorengnya.

Mikasa menghela napas, "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kan, kita-"

* * *

"-cuma teman."

Jean mendelikkan pandangannya pada laki-laki beriris zamrud di hadapannya. "Yang benar saja! Kalian hanya berteman?! Haha! Ya, memang teman. Tapi saling menyimpan rasa."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu, muka kuda. Aku berani bersumpah kalau kita murni hanya berteman." Eren berjalan keluar lapangan basket dan mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon dekat sana, "Lagipula, aku anti dengan yang namanya pacaran. Membahagiakan orang tua saja belum bisa, sudah sok-sok an mau membahagiakan anak orang. Cuih."

"Terserah kau lah. Kalau begitu, jalanku untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Mikasa terbuka lebar."

Eren memicingkan zamrudnya, kemudian mengendikkan bahu, tak peduli. Toh, Mikasa juga tak akan mungkin membalas perasaan si muka kuda itu.

Ah ya, sedang apa ya kira-kira gadis bersurai raven itu sekarang?

* * *

Eren berhenti di depan kelas 12-MIPA-3. Kelas Mikasa.

Zamrudnya meneliti satu persatu murid yang keluar dari kelas bernuansa ungu itu. Ah, itu dia Mikasa-nya.

"Mikasa!"

Gadis bersurai sebahu itu tersentak, kemudian melambai ke arah teman-teman perempuannya. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Eren. "Kenapa kelasmu pulang duluan?"

"Ada ulangan fisika mendadak. Yang selesai, bisa pulang terlebih dulu."

"Coba kutebak, kau menjawab asal semua soal kan?"

Eren meringis kecil mendengar tebakan Mikasa yang benar telak. "Sudahlah, lupakan. Kau tahu sendiri kan aku lebih suka matematika daripada fisika."

Mikasa mendengus kecil, dan mencubit pelan lengan laki-laki itu. "Tapi Eren-ku sayang, kalau nilai fisikamu jeblok, kau bisa tak naik kelas."

"Tapi kan nilai matematiku tinggi! Bahkan nilai matematika di rapor semester 1 ku, jadi yang tertinggi se-angkatan," protes Eren tak terima sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Pokoknya, nanti malam, kita belajar bertiga dengan Armin. Aku tidak menerima protes apapun."

"Kenapa harus bertiga? Kau kan juga pintar fisika!"

Tawa kecil lolos dari Mikasa, dan itu sangat langka. Untuk itu Eren terhipnotis sejenak pada teman masa kecilnya ini. Mikasa menatapnya tepat di mata, dan itu membuatnya gugup. Masih saja, dari dulu, hingga sekarang.

"Aku takut buku fisikamu akan cemburu kalau kita belajar hanya berdua, karena pasti kau akan lebih memperhatikanku daripada bukumu. Ya kan?"

Sudah menguasai dirinya, Eren terkekeh pelan, "Yah, kau selalu tahu jawabanku."

* * *

Mikasa membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. _Onyx_ -nya menerawang langit-langit kamar. Kalau kelas Eren tadi ada ulangan fisika, berarti besok giliran kelasnya?

Ah, _nevermind_.

Toh, tadi dia sudah belajar bersama Armin. Laki-laki pirang itu memang jenius. Semua soal yang bagi Mikasa sangat sulit, dia hanya memerlukan waktu kurang dari 5 menit untuk mengerjakannya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Eren, yang hanya menatap buku fisikanya tanpa minat. Laki-laki itu bahkan sempat-sempatnya menggambar _hello kitty_ di sana.

Pfftt.. Memang menggelikan jika mengingat bahwa kapten tim basket SMA Shinganshina itu meruppakan penggemar berat _hello kitty_. Untuk itulah, Eren tak pernah mengizinkan teman-temannya memasuki kamarnya yang penuh boneka kucing itu. Bahkan ada yang ukurannya lebih besar dari tubuh Eren sendiri. Itupun tak hanya satu.

Oh, kecuali, Mikasa dan Armin. Karena mereka bertiga sudah bersahabat sejak kecil.

Omong-omong, sekarang Eren sedang apa ya? Apa dia juga sedang menatap langit-langit kamarnya? Atau-

 _Drrtt... drrt.._

Mikasa tersenyum kecil saat melihat nama Eren terpampang di layar ponselnya. Panjang umur, batinnya.

"Halo, Eren."

" _Hei._ _Kau sibuk?"_

Mikasa mendengus, "Sibuk pun, aku jamin kau tak akan mematikan sambungan teleponnya."

" _Hehe.. Itu kau tahu. Eh, kau tak mau keluar?"_

"Ada apa?"

" _Langitnya indah, tapi lebih indah matamu sih, hehe."_

Mau tak mau, rona merah menjalar ke pipinya. Mikasa segera membuka pintu kaca, pembatas kamarnya dan balkon. Dia terduduk di lantai yang terasa sedikit dingin itu, kemudian menengadahkan kepala ke atas.

Ya, langitnya memang indah.

" _Oi! Oi, Mikasa!"_

"Hmm?"

" _Kenapa diam? Kau mengantuk?"_

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit terpesona dengan langit malam ini."

Di seberang telepon, terdengar suara tawa Eren. _"Bagaimana? Indah kan? Untuk itu, sering-seringlah bercermin, karena irismu lebih indah lho!"_

"Dasar tukang gombal."

" _Hei, aku bicara benar. Memangnya selama ini kau bercermin lewat apa?"_

Mikasa mengernyitkan alisnya. "Tentu saja cermin. Memangnya lewat apalagi?"

" _Pantas saja terlihat biasa. Kau salah sih."_

"Terus?"

" _Harusnya lewat mataku."_

Mikasa terdiam.

" _Yeee, baper ya."_

" _Oi."_

" _Mi-ka-saaaa!"_

" _Oi Oi Oi! MIKASA!"_

Mikasa tersenyum kecil, dan menghela napas, "Dasar bodoh. Diam, sudah malam."

" _Kau sih lama sekali diamnya. Kenapa? Baper?"_

"Menurutmu?"

" _Menurutku-"_

 _Tuutt._

Mikasa mematikan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak. Sudah cukup, kalau begini dia tak akan bisa tidur.

Bagaimana bisa tidur kalau jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat lebih kencang dari biasanya?

* * *

Eren tertawa kecil mendengar nada _'tuutt'_ barusan. Dia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Pasti Mikasa-nya saat ini sedang salah tingkah, pikirnya.

Eren membuka aplikasi _chatting_ miliknya. Pandangannya tertuju pada nama Mikasa. Dengan gesit, jemarinya membuka _roomchat_ itu.

Dan men- _scroll-_ nya ke atas.

Eren memang suka membaca satu persatu _history chat_ nya dengan Mikasa saat dia kurang kerjaan. Dan akhirnya, dia tertawa-tawa sendiri seperti orang gila.

Tapi biarlah, kalau itu gila karena Mikasa, Eren tak keberatan.

 _ **Me :** Kalau aku bilang cinta padamu suatu saat bagaimana?_

 _ **Bola Basketku :** Kau meminta reaksiku yang seperti apa?_

 _ **Me :** Entahlah? Kaget mungkin? Lalu berlari memelukku?_

 _ **Bola basketku :** Hh, jangan berharap terlalu tinggi. Jatuh, sakit._

 _ **Me :** Tapi aku serius. Apa reaksimu kalau aku bilang cinta padamu?_

 _ **Bola basketku :** Kau tak pernah bilang, jadi aku juga tak tahu reaksiku nanti seperti apa._

 _ **Me :** Oke._

 _ **Me :** I love you._

 _ **Bola basketku :** :))_

 _ **Me :** APA-APAAN ITU?_

 _ **Bola basketku :** Haha._

 _ **Bola basketku :** I love you too._

Tahukah kalian kalau Eren langsung guling-guling di kasurnya saat itu? Bahkan saat ini, dia juga berguling-guling kesetanan. Padahal dia hanya membaca ulang _history chat_ nya dengan Mikasa.

Sepertinya Eren benar-benar sudah gila.

* * *

 _Jadi, apa benar mereka hanya "teman"?_

* * *

 **Hogyaaaa!**

 **Ada korban dari fic ini? Udah diingetin kan siaga obat mata. Btw ini multichap ya, tapi pendek kok mungkin nggak panjang-panjang:v**

 **Salam kenal, pendatang baru di ranah shingeki no kyojin owowo:v**

 **Oh ya, gaes, doa in surabaya-sidoarjo segera aman ya.. semoga nggak ada bom-bom an lagi:") aamiin.**

 **Last but not least, mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sekarang, apa kau sudah puas hanya dengan menjadi "teman"nya?_

* * *

 **Friend**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama**

 **Warning(s) : too many as always**

 **Harap siapkan obat mata jangan lupa**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Eren memandangi Mikasa yang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Gadis itu memang sering mengetik cerita. Ingin menjadi penulis, katanya. "Hei, jangan terlalu dekat. Kau mau terkena _miopia_ sepertiku?"

Mikasa menoleh ke arahnya, kemudian menghela napas. "Oke, tuan Eren. Maafkan atas kelalaianku," candanya, kemudian melanjutkan mengetik dengan sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari laptop.

"Kali ini, kau mengetik cerita yang seperti apa?"

"Mmm, Krista menyarankanku untuk mengetik genre _thriller_ atau _horror_. Jadi, ya, kucoba saja."

Seketika Eren tertawa keras, "Hei, hei, aku tahu kau seorang ahli judo dan karate, tapi jangan lupa kalau kau ini sangat penakut dengan hal-hal mistis seperti itu!" ucapnya kemudian kembali tertawa, sampai Mikasa mencubit pinggangnya hingga Eren mengaduh kecil. Gadis itu menatapnya sengit, "Hmph, biar. Lagipula, ini hanya cerita."

"Oooh, hanya cerita ya.," Eren mengangguk-angguk kecil, lalu menyeringai ke arah Mikasa, "Lalu bagaimana jika hantu di ceritamu itu tiba-tiba ada di kolong kasu- HEI, HEI, JANGAN CUBIT-CUBIT! SAKIT TAU!"

Dan saat Eren hendak membalasnya, Mikasa sudah beranjak dari kamarnya.

Eren terkikik kecil. Pasti dia merajuk lagi.

* * *

Mikasa mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sambil menenteng laptopnya, Mikasa pamit kepada Ibu Eren, untuk pergi ke taman dekat kompleks perumahan mereka tinggal.

Dan, disinilah Mikasa. Duduk di salah satu bangku taman, dengan laptop di pangkuan, dan semangkuk es krim rasa blueberry yang hampir habis.

Gara-gara Eren, Mikasa langsung men- _shut down_ laptopnya. Jadilah, file-nya barusan terhapus, dan Mikasa harus mengetik dari awal lagi. Dasar.

"Mikasa?"

Mikasa tersentak kecil, dan menoleh. Laki-laki bersurai coklat menghampirinya. Seingatnya, dia teman se-tim Eren. Jean Kirsch-

Tunggu.

Dengan Sasha?

"Sasha, kau berkencan dengan salah satu anggota tim reguler basket SMP kita? Kenapa tak bilang-bilang?" godanya membuat gadis _brunette_ itu melotot ke arahnya. "Dengan si muka kuda ini? Cih, bahkan kentang-kentangku lebih tampan darinya!"

"Siapa juga yang mau denganmu, gadis kentang?! Untung saja kau bertemu denganku, kalau tidak pasti kau sedang menangis meraung-raung saat ini karena ban motormu yang kempes itu!"

Jean dan Sasha beradu _death glare_ , membuat Mikasa tersenyum geli. Tinggal menunggu waktu, Mikasa tebak, dua orang ini akan jadi sepasang kekasih.

"Oh iya, Mikasa," Sasha beralih menatap Mikasa, "Tumben sendirian. Mana Eren?" tanyanya, membuat Jean mengernyit. "Memangnya Eren siapa Mikasa? Kenapa mereka harus berdua terus?"

"Ayolah, muka kuda, jangan cembu- hmmphh!"

Sasha meronta-ronta karena Jean membekap mulutnya spontan. Jean melotot ke arahnya, mengisyaratkan Sasha untuk diam. Mikasa sendiri kebingungan melihat tingkah dua teman SMA-nya itu. Benar kan dugaannya, dari sini saja chemistry mereka berdua sudah kelihatan.

"Hehe, maafkan dia ya, Mikasa. Dia memang suka bicara ngawur. Omong-omong, aku Jean. Kau tau kan?"

Mikasa mengangguk, "Ya, aku pernah melihatmu saat ada pertandingan persahabatan di sekolah kita. Kau yang suka cari ribut dengan Eren itu kan?"

Pelipis Jean berkedut kesal. Eren lagi, Eren lagi. Ah, tapi sudahlah. Dia harus jaga image. "Haha, ya begitulah. Kau tau sendiri, temanmu itu bernapas saja, semua orang sudah ingin menghujatnya."

"Apalagi kau, muka kuda. Kau hidup saja sudah salah."

"Diam kau, gadis kentang!"

"Hih, dasar muka kuda!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua," lerai Mikasa sebelum mereka berdua kembali beradu mulut, "Kalau nanti akhirnya kalian saling suka, bagaimana?"

"HAH! MANA SUDI!"

"Hei, kenapa kau meniru ucapanku?!"

"Aku duluan!"

"Aku!"

Mikasa menghela napas. Sepertinya, pergi ke taman adalah ide yang buruk.

* * *

"Bu, Mikasa tadi ke mana?"

"Ke taman, katanya. Kau mengusilinya seperti apa lagi kali ini?" ucap Carla sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Eren tertawa mendengar pertanyaan ibunya, seolah-olah dia selalu mengusili Mikasa.

Tapi memang benar sih.

"Aku menakut-nakutinya tentang hantu. Oh iya, Bu, aku ke teman dulu ya? Menyusul Mikasa. Kalau anak itu pulang ke rumah tanpa kuantar, bisa-bisa aku dihajar Kak Levi nanti."

"Haha, ya, ya, pergilah. Hati-hati."

Setelah menyalimi tangan ibunya, Eren segera keluar dari rumahnya dan berlari menuju taman kompleks perumahannya.

"Mikasa!" teriaknya membuat Mikasa dan 2 orang yang sedang bersama gadis itu menoleh serentak ke arahnya. Eh? Jean? Kenapa muka kuda itu bisa bersama dengan Mikasa?

"Cih, ada perlu apa kau kemari, bayi?" ledek Jean membuatnya kesal. "Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini, muka kuda?"

Mikasa menghela napas. Lagi-lagi. Apa Jean ini memang suka beradu _death glare_ dengan siapa saja?

"Ayo pulang, Eren."

Eren menoleh ke arah Mikasa yang beranjak dari bangku taman. Setelah memeletkan lidah ke arah Jean, laki-laki beriris _zamrud_ itu berjalan menyusul Mikasa. "Hei, masih marah? Aku kan hanya bercanda seperti biasanya."

"Hm."

"Lagipula kalau ada hantu yang mengganggumu, kan kau bisa berlindung ke aku."

Mikasa berhenti berjalan, kemudian tertawa. "Hah? Apa?" tanya Mikasa di sela-sela tawanya, "Berlindung pada seorang penggila _hello kitty_?"

Eren mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ck, kau ini. Ya sudahlah kalau kau tak mau, terserah."

Mikasa merasakan perutnya semakin geli saat Eren berjalan mendahuluinya dengan cukup cepat. Dia pun sedikit berlari untuk menyusul laki-laki itu. "Hei, sudahlah, jangan merajuk."

"Hmm."

Mikasa kembali tertawa, membuat pelipis Eren berkedut. "Ck, berhentilah tertawa, Mikasa! Kau mau kucium?"

Dan kali ini, giliran Eren yang tertawa keras melihat Mikasa-nya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Bagaimana? Mau?"

* * *

"Kenapa kau ini?"

Mikasa terkaget kecil, dan menoleh ke arah kakak laki-lakinya. "Apa? Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanyanya membuat Levi menghela napas. "Bocah berambut cokelat itu lagi?"

"Ck, apa sih."

Levi memutar bola matanya, jengah. Adiknya ini terlalu mudah untuk ditebak. "Selesaikan dulu sekolahmu. Itupun kalau bocah itu berani untuk melamarmu di hadapanku nanti."

"Kakak!"

"Apa? Aku bicara benar kan?"

"Kami hanya berteman, kau tahu."

"Terserahmulah. Sudah, tidur sana, besok kau sekolah."

Mikasa mengangguk kecil, dan membereskan piring bekas makan malam mereka, mencucinya, dan segera naik ke lantai atas, ke kamarnya.

Levi sendiri masuk ke kamarnya, dan mulai bersikutat dengan laptopnya kembali. Jadi kepala _manager_ memang sangat menyita waktunya, bahkan waktu tidurnya. Iris _onyx_ -nya melirik bingkai foto di meja kerjanya. Fotonya saat wisuda, dan Mikasa yang saat itu masih duduk di bangku SMP kelas 2. Kemudian, irisnya beralih ke foto satunya, foto saat Mikasa memenangkan lomba cerdas cermat SMP tingkat Nasional. Mungkin itu adalah satu-satunya foto yang menampilkan senyuman lebar adiknya, lengkap dengan semu di kedua pipinya.

Levi tersenyum tipis,

"Hh, ternyata adik kecilku ini sudah besar."

* * *

 **Huwaaa:"**

 **Ketemu lagi dengan saya, eheh:v**

 **Di sini, Levi aku jadiin kakaknya Mikasa aja ya, karena menurutku Levi itu abang-able sekali:"**

 **Pendek ya, gaje lagi. Ah sudahlah, lupakan:"**

 **Maaf kalau tak sesuai espektasi kalian, wahai readers. Last but not least,**

 **Mind to review?:v**


	3. Chapter 3

_Lagi zaman ya? Teman rasa Pacar?_

* * *

 **Friend**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama**

 **Warning(s) : too many as always**

 **Harap siapkan obat mata jangan lupa**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ah, ya, Mikasa. Apa kau ada waktu luang nanti malam?"

Mikasa menatap Sasha bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mm, sebenarnya aku mau mengajakmu nonton. Krista, Ymir, dan Annie ikut juga kok."

Mikasa terlihat menimang-nimang sebentar. Sudah lama dia tidak keluar dengan teman-temannya ini. Akhirnya, dia pun mengangguk mengiyakan, yang disambut pekikan senang oleh Sasha.

Hmm, entah kenapa dia seperti punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

* * *

"Eh, eh, sebentar. Aku mau beli arum manis."

Ya, Mikasa sedang berada di pasar malam dengan teman-temannya. Ini semua karena Mikasa yang memaksa ingin pulang, setelah tahu bahwa film yang akan mereka tonton adalah film _horror_. Benar kan, pantas saja Mikasa punya firasat buruk tadi.

"Gadis kentang!"

Sasha yang hendak pergi ke _stand_ arum manis tersentak mendengar teriakan barusan, begitu pula dengan Mikasa, dan lainnya. Mikasa mengernyit. Loh, ada Jean juga?

"Annie? Tumben kau keluar malam-malam."

Reiner? Kenapa teman les judo-nya ada di sini juga? Lalu Bertolt. Hei, bukankah mereka ini anggota tim basket?

Jangan bilang kalau,

"Mikasaa!"

Ah. Benar dugaannya.

Eren dengan cengiran lebarnya melambai ke arahnya, dengan menyeret Armin yang kelihatan sangat ogah mengunjungi pasar malam ini. Mikasa mendengus kecil, jelas saja ogah, pikirnya, karena kalau dilihat dari manapun, Armin sudah seperti tuan puteri di antara para raksasa-raksasa penggila bola basket ini.

Armin yang malang.

"Kenapa tak bilang-bilang kalau kau mau ke sini juga? Kita kan bisa berangkat bersama."

"EHM!"

Eren segera memicing ke arah Reiner yang memasang cengiran aneh untuk menggodanya. "Apa? Sudah sana!"

"Santai dong, kapten. PMS ya?"

Memilih tak menggubris ucapan Reiner, Eren mengamit sebelah lengan Mikasa dengan sebelah tangannya, karena yang satunya sudah dia gunakan untuk menyeret Armin, sebelum Reiner menarik tangan Armin lepas dari cekalan Eren. "Sudahlah, Armin. Kau denganku dan anak-anak lain saja. Mereka mau kencan, tahu."

Diam-diam Mikasa bersemu mendengar godaan Reiner, ditambah tangan Eren yang menggenggam tangannya. Berbeda dengan Eren yang seakan ingin mencakar muka Reiner. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali, kita cuma berteman! Ayo Armin, kita naik komedi putar bertiga!" teriaknya sambil menarik lengan kiri Armin.

Melihatnya, Reiner tak tinggal diam. Dia turut menarik lengan kanan Armin. "Jangan mau, Armin! Dia hanya berkilah! Kau hanya akan jadi obat nyamuk nanti!"

Armin sendiri masih saja memasang tampang pasrah, "Apa sih, aa.."

"Aku ikut dengan kalian berdua. Aku juga mau ke komedi putar."

Eren dan Reiner menghentikan acara tarik-tarikannya ketika Jean berucap. Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati Eren dan Mikasa, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Mikasa, dan itu membuat Eren memicing.

Dasar tukang modus, batin Eren.

"Eh, kalau begitu aku ikut juga!"

"Halah, gadis kentang, kenapa kau ikut segala sih?"

"Ih memangnya kenapa?! Tadi aku takut ikut karena takut jadi obat nyamuk, tapi kan sekarang, kalau aku jadi obat nyamuknya Mikasa dan Eren, aku ada temannya, hehe."

Annie mendengus mendengar perdebatan antara Jean dan Sasha. Ramai sekali mereka berdua itu. "Ck, sudahlah. Ayo, semuanya ke komedi putar saja."

* * *

"Ck, awas saja si muka kuda itu."

Eren kembali merutuk, dan lama-lama, itu membuat Annie yang duduk di hadapannya jengah. "Kalau cemburu bilang langsung ke orangnya, jaeger."

"Siapa yang cemburu?!"

Annie mencibir kecil. "Sudah terlihat jelas kalau kau ini cemburu, jaeger. Jangan mengelak, itu membuatmu terlihat makin dungu," sindirnya membuat Eren memicing ke arah gadis blonde itu. Eren tak mengenalnya, tapi Eren tahu dia salah satu teman Mikasa.

Kenapa juga Mikasa mau berteman dengan mulut cabe seperti ini?

"Nikmati saja pemandangannya, selagi kau bisa. Kau membuatku tak bisa menikmati pemandangan hanya karena gerutuan tak bermutumu itu."

"Terserahku dong, kau kira aku mau satu keranjang dengan kau? Lebih baik dengan Mikasa."

Annie hanya mengendikkan bahu, kemudian menatap ke luar. Sekarang, keranjang yang dinaiki mereka berdua berada di puncak. Annie bisa melihat jelas kerlap-kerlip kota dari atas sini. Kerlap-kerlip itu terpantul di iris _aquamarine_ -nya, memberi efek seakan irisnya itu berbinar.

Dan entah kenapa, Eren terpaku pada iris gemerlapan gadis itu, meskipun hanya untuk beberapa saat.

* * *

Mikasa menghela napas. Dia tak berpasangan dengan Eren di komedi putar ini. Justru Jean yang berpasangan dengannya.

"Kenapa diam? Kau tak suka melihat kerlap-kerlip kota dari sini? Indah lho."

Mikasa hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi ucapan bersemangat dari Jean. Jean yang semula kegirangan karena berpasangan dengan Mikasa, kini harus menelan pahitnya menjadi pihak yang " _terkacang_ ".

Menyadari Jean yang sedikit murung, Mikasa jadi merasa tak enak sendiri, "Maaf, aku hanya sedang tidak _mood_."

Jean tertawa kecil, "Hah.. Kenapa tadi kau tak protes saja dan meminta bersama Eren?"

Mikasa terlihat sedikit kikuk saat Jean menanyainya tentang Eren, "Ee, tak apa sih. Lagipula dengan siapa saja, aku tak keberatan," ucapnya pelan sambil memilin syal merah yang melilit di leher jenjangnya.

Ah ya, ini hadiah pertama Eren untuknya sejak mereka saling kenal.

"Kau tahu, mengingkari perasaan sendiri adalah hal yang menyedihkan, Mikasa."

 _Onyx_ Mikasa melebar sejenak. Dia tertegun, dan memandang Jean bingung. Jean sendiri tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi Mikasa. "Kau tahu, sudah sejak kelas 10 aku menyukaimu, tapi tenanglah, sekarang, sepertinya aku tahu kalau hatimu memang hanya untuk Eren. Yah, tapi itu tetap tak membuatku berhenti untuk berdoa semoga kau yang jadi jodohku kelak," candanya membuat pipi Mikasa bersemu.

Laki-laki ini, barusan menyatakan suka padanya?

Bagaimana dia bisa se- _frontal_ itu?

"Maafkan aku-"

"Ck, sudahlah. Aku bicara seperti itu hanya untuk membuatku lega, bukan untuk membuatmu merasa tak enak."

Mikasa terdiam. Dia mengikuti arah pandang Jean, ke luar keranjang yang mereka naiki. Kerlap-kerlip lampu kota pada malam hari. Mikasa menghela napas perlahan,

Apa iya dia jatuh cinta pada Eren?

Kalau iya, kenapa harus Eren?

Kenapa bukan Jean saja?

Setidaknya, mungkin tak akan jadi serumit ini jika seperti itu.

* * *

"Kau mau arum manis?"

Mikasa menoleh pada Eren di sampingnya, kemudian bergeming sebentar, sebelum mengangguk. Hal ini, sontak jadi bahan gurauan Reiner. _Blonde_ yang satu itu langsung berdeham, dan menatap Armin di sebelahnya. "Armin, kau mau arum manis?" godanya, membuat Sasha, Ymir, dan Krista tergelak. Bukannya menyahut, Armin hanya bergumam pelan. Hatinya masih dongkol karena sudah ditarik paksa ke sini, dan sekarang, dia harus jadi bahan parodi. Heh.

Melihat itu Ymir menyenggol lengan kekar Reiner. "Ya, aku mau," ucapnya keras. Reiner segera menyahut, "Mau apa?"

"MAU MENGUCAP SUMPAH PERNIKAHAN DENGANMU!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

"ASTAGA, KALIAN INI!"

Semua tergelak.

Bahkan Armin ikut terkekeh pelan, seakan lupa dengan kedongkolannya. Teman-temannya ini sangat jahil.

Oh, ya, jangan lupakan Eren dan Mikasa yang saling diam diliputi rasa canggung. Eren mengumpat dalam hati menanggapi candaan teman-temannya, sedangkan Mikasa hanya diam, mencoba mencari objek yang menarik untuk dipandang.

Kecuali permata _zamrud_ di kedua mata Eren, tentunya.

"Hei, diamlah kalian. Lihat, Mikasa jadi berkeringat dingin seperti itu," ucap Jean saat melihat reaksi Mikasa saat digoda teman-temannya. Sasha yang mendengarnya, sontak menatap jahil ke arah laki-laki yang dipanggilnya muka kuda itu. "Aw, teman-teman, sepertinya ada yang _jealous_ di sini."

Annie mendecak, "Berkacalah, Sasha. Bukankah kau juga _jealous_ melihat Jean begitu perhatian pada Mikasa?"

Kali ini, giliran Jean dan Sasha yang jadi objek kejahilan teman-temannya. Mereka begitu asyik menggoda muda-mudi itu, hingga tak sadar, Eren sudah menyeret Mikasa pergi dari kerumunan untuk mengamankan diri.

"Jadi, tuan putri, mau beli arum manis sekarang?"

* * *

 **Apa ini:"**

 **Wkwk. Lupakan.**

 **Yah, sepertinya kapal mulai goyah, bung. Kuingatkan, tak semua cerita berakhir _happy ending_.**

 **Apakah ini kode? Nope:v**

 **Semua bergantung pada kalian, readers.**

 **Jadi, kalian tim mana? Wkwk:v**

 **So, mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Kalau hanya berteman, bolehkah ada rasa cemburu?_

* * *

 **Friend**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama**

 **Warning(s) : too many as always**

 **Harap siapkan obat mata jangan lupa**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ini pertandingan basket terakhir Eren, sebelum dia keluar karena sudah kelas 12. Dan juga, ini kemenangan terakhirnya bersama anak-anak kelas 12 lainnya.

Pemuda beriris zamrud itu jadi tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, bahkan hingga keesokan harinya. Dan itu, membuat Mikasa lama-lama merinding. "Kamu kenapa sih?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Senyum-senyum terus dari kemarin."

Eren tertawa kecil, "Ya, kan tim basketku menang. Masa aku nggak boleh senyum-senyum?"

"Tapi kan, memang tim basket kita jarang kalah, dan biasanya, kalau tim basketmu menang, kamu nggak sebahagia ini. Kau kira aku tak memperhatikan?"

Mendengar ucapan Mikasa, Eren jadi tersenyum jahil, "Ooh, jadi kau memperhatikanku terus ya selama ini?" godanya, membuat perempuan bersurai raven itu memalingkan wajah.

"Lagipula, memangnya kenapa kalau aku senyum-senyum terus? Bukannya aku jadi makin tampan ya?"

Sialnya, iya.

Dan Mikasa jadi tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak memelototi para adik kelas yang kerap mencuri pandang pada Eren. Dari gerbang masuk, hingga sekarang, di kantin, ada saja ular-ular yang menatap Eren tanpa berkedip.

Mikasa kan jadi kesal sendiri.

Tapi tak apa kan, kalau dia kesal saat ada perempuan lain yang menatap Eren penuh binar, selain dirinya?

* * *

"Mikasa, kalau nanti kami menginap di rumahmu bagaimana? Untuk menyelesaikan tugas kelompok ini."

Mikasa tertegun sebentar saat melihat Krista dan Sasha yang menatapnya penuh harap. Mau tak mau, dia mengangguk, membuat dua gadis itu bersorak kegirangan dan sibuk membahas apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan.

Oh, dan jangan lupakan ide Sasha yang ingin memasak aneka makanan berbahan dasar kentang untuk persediaan makanan saat tengah malam, yang segera mendapat jitakan pelan dari Ymir, dan seperti biasa, pandangan datar dari Annie.

Mikasa diam-diam mengulum senyum.

Tak apalah rumahnya akan jadi berantakan nantinya. Hitung-hitung membuat satu lagi kenangan baru dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

* * *

Annie memandang datar Sasha yang mulai melancarkan aksinya. Gadis _brunette_ itu mulai mengecek isi kulkas Mikasa. "Sasha, kau berniat kerja kelompok atau menghancurkan rumah Mikasa?"

Perempuan penggila kentang itu hanya tertawa, tak memperdulikan ucapan Annie sama sekali, dan kembali sibuk dengan kulkas Mikasa.

Annie makin _badmood_ saja gara-gara Krista dan Ymir yang tak kunjung datang. Bahkan sang pemilik rumah juga sedang sibuk bersama si bocah Jaeger, entah membahas apa di ambang pintu.

Jadilah dia hanya berdua dengan Sasha. Dia duduk di ruang keluarga rumah Mikasa, dan Sasha sibuk meporak-porandakan dapur gadis raven itu.

"Oh, jadi teman-temanmu menginap di sini? Ya sudah, aku pulang saja kalau begitu."

Setelah mendengar samar-samae suara dari pintu depan, iris _aquamarin_ _e_ miliknya terarah pada Jaeger yang memasang tampang lesu. Kenapa lagi bocah itu?

Kembali menghadapi ketidak pekaan Mikasa?

Ya, salahnya juga sih, dia terlalu berbelit-belit. Tinggal bilang apa yang dia mau saja repot.

"Maaf, Eren. Kita bisa pergi ke perpustakaannya besok kan? Sekalian, ajak Armin juga."

"Armin?"

"Kenapa? Armin kan juga suka buku, dia pasti senang."

"Ah, iya. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya."

Annie terkekeh pelan, memandangi Mikasa yang menutup pintu setelah kepergian Jaeger. "Kau kenapa tidak peka sekali, sih?"

Mikasa balik memandangnya bingung, "Apa?"

"Bocah Jaeger itu pasti ingin mengajakmu kencan. Kenapa kau menyuruhnya mengajak teman kalian yang pemalu itu?"

"Bicara apa kau ini, Annie. Kami bertiga sudah sering keluar bersama sejak dulu."

Annie memang tak terlalu akrab dengan Mikasa, tapi tak dia sangka ternyata Mikasa sebodoh ini, "Terserahmu deh. Aku tahu kalian saling suka, hanya saja tertutupi dengan tingkah bodoh kalian berdua itu."

Mikasa terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar ucapannya, kemudian gadis itu mengangkat bahu, dan memilih bergabung dengan Sasha di dapur. Annie sendiri tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Dia membuka aplikasi _chatting_ di ponselnya, dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

 _ **To : Bocah Jaeger**_

 _Hei bodoh, lain kali katakan saja apa maumu pada gadismu itu. Jangan terlalu banyak kode. Seperti yang kuduga, dia terlalu bodoh._

 _ **To : Bocah Jaeger**_

 _Ah, tapi kau juga sama bodohnya sih._

Annie menghela napas pelan. Dan sama seperti biasanya,

Selalu diam-diam.

* * *

Benar dugaannya.

Malam ini dia tak bisa tidur.

Mikasa menghela napas, sedikit lelah mendengar celotehan Sasha dan Krista yang tak habis-habis. Dia melirik pada jam dinding di kamarnya.

Ah, padahal sudah jam 23.30, dan besok dia harus sekolah. Mikasa mengusap tengkuknya, "Kalian tidak tidur?" cicitnya membuat Sasha terdiam sejenak, sebelum tertawa, "Nanggung ah, nanti kalau tidur, besok nggak bisa bangun. Jadi begadang aja," jawabnya santai, yang ditimpali anggukan oleh Krista.

Mikasa menoleh ke arah Ymir yang sudah terlelap. Enak sekali, sedangkan Mikasa kemungkinan tak akan bisa tidur kalau Sasha dan Krista tak kunjung diam. Kini, _onyx-_ nya beralih pada Annie yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Annie, kau juga mau begadang?"

"Mm, tidak sepertinya. Setelah jam 12 malam nanti, aku akan tidur."

Mikasa mengangguk-angguk, dan mencoba membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

Hal yang masih dia syukuri adalah, kasur di kamarnya ada 2, itupun dua-duanya berukuran _queen size._ Jadi dia tak harus berdesakan dengan teman-temannya. Sebenarnya, dulu, ini kamarnya dan Levi, sebelum Levi menempati kamar lainnya di lantai bawah, semenjak dia duduk di bangku SMP kelas 1.

Dan tentu, hari ini Levi sedang tak ada di rumah. Kakaknya itu ada perjalanan dinas selama dua hari ke depan. Maklum, orang sibuk.

Mikasa mencoba membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Ymir yang sudah terlelap. Dia memejamkan kelopak matanya, berusaha untuk tertidur.

Meskipun, jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia merasa ada yang dia lupakan kali ini.

* * *

Sebenarnya, bukan hanya kemenangan tim basketnya yang membuat Eren terus tersenyum. Ya, kau tahulah ada apa kalau seseorang begadang sambil gelisah menunggu pergantian hari?

Eren memandangi jam di _wallpaper_ ponselnya. Sudah jam 23.58, dan belum ada tanda-tanda pesan masuk dari Mikasa.

Apa jangan-jangan dia lupa ya?

Eren menghela napas. Mungkin Mikasa sedang mengobrol seru dengan teman-temannya. Seperti mengobrol cowok yang disuka, misalnya? Hehe. Dia jadi berharap, namanya terucap di antara pembicaraan itu.

Jangan tanya lagi terucap dari mulut siapa yang dia harapkan.

Atau mungkin, sekarang Mikasa sedang asyik dengan teman-temannya saling menceritakan kisah seram mengingat di sana juga ada Ymir.

Atau mungkin, sekarang Mikasa sedang asyik mem _bully_ Krista bersama teman-temannya.

Hmm.. Lupakan yang terakhir. Itu terdengar cukup tak masuk akal.

Eren membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, dan berguling-guling sejenak. Enaknya ngapain ya?

Ingin dia menelepon Mikasa, tapi dia tak mau mengganggu gadis itu yang pasti sedang bersenang-senang. Lagipula, dia tidak lebih berharga dari teman-teman Mikasa yang lain juga, kan. Dia hanya temannya, sama dengan anak-anak perempuan yang sedang menginap di rumah gadis raven itu. Mereka semua sama-sama teman Mikasa.

Ya.. Teman.

Entah kenapa Eren mulai merasa kalau dirinya ini sungguh munafik.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Eren bergetar, membuat sang empunya sigap mengusap _lock screen_ untuk melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Ah, sudah jam 24.00. Pas sekali.

Eren bersyukur ternyata Mikasa masih mengingat- eh?

 _ **From : Leonhardt sialan**_

 _Kau bisa ulang tahun juga ya, rupanya? Selamat ulang tahun, kalau begitu._

Eren pias seketika.

* * *

 **Hogyaa..**

 **Ada yang nungguin gak nih?:v**

 **Ya gapapa kalau nggak ada, author mah nggak suka berharap ntar jatoh euy, sakit:v**

 **Ngenes ya.**

 **Eh iya buat yang sudah review terima kasih yaa, insya Allah dibales di ending:v itupun kalau mau dibales. Dan..**

 **...itupun kalau fic ini bisa sampai ending/plak.**

 **Gak gak becanda, insya Allah tamat ntar ini work, chapter juga nggak banyak-banyak amat juga si kelihatannya.**

 **Dadahh everyone. See ya. Ya, dan jangan lupa review, heheh:v**


End file.
